


Dream Logic

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Overall, Sam had had a good morning.





	Dream Logic

Overall, Sam had had a good morning. He’d gotten a good night’s sleep, he’d woken up early, he’d made Yasmin breakfast and even done some chores around the farm. Despite this, Yasmin seemed to be upset with him. She had glared at him over breakfast and blankly refused to accept his coffee.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, setting down his strawberry jam toast.

“Last night, I dreamt you slapped me!” She snapped.

“I’m… sorry?” Sam guessed, getting up and walking around to give his wife a hug.

For a moment, Yasmin was silent, before leaning back into the hug.

“That’s okay.”


End file.
